A portion of the disclosure of this patent document contains material which is subject to copyright protection. The copyright owner has no objection to the facsimile reproduction by anyone of the patent document or the patent disclosure, as it appears in the United States Patent and Trademark Office patent file or records, but otherwise reserves all copyright rights whatsoever.
This invention relates to educational and recreational devices and methods for effecting solutions to magic squares.
Magic squares have fascinated mankind for hundreds, perhaps thousands of years. In the simplest form, a magic square is a square arrangement of positive integer numbers wherein a sum of the numbers in any horizontal, vertical, or main diagonal line is always the same number. In an advanced magic square, the sum of the numbers in the four corners and the center equal a magic number of the matrix. In more advanced magic squares, the magic total occurs in many additional patterns and/or mathematical formulas beyond just addition.
Some magic squares, whose numbers were related to natural phenomena, such as days or years, historical or religious events, were given mystical meanings. Other magic squares are awesome by their sheer size, there being no limit to how many numbers can be included in a magic square. Effecting solutions to magic squares can present a mental challenge to some.
Thus, devices and methods for effecting solutions to magic squares for education and/or recreation are desirable.